Delicatessen
by Radika Sundari
Summary: 30 Drabbles sobre Afrodita a lo largo de su vida. Originalmente hecho para un reto de 30 drabbles, con Afrodita como central y otros 30 distintas personajes en cada historia. Componen una sola línea temporal sin continuidad estricta. Advertencias: Yaoi, universo SS, Doub-con, insinuación de bondage.
1. Bonus - Afrodita

**Advertencias:** Ooc Ligero

**Capítulo Extra**: originalmente éste drabble no formaba parte de la serie, pero encaja muy bien con ella así que decidí traerlo como un extra, tomando en cuenta la línea temporal debería ser el capítulo número uno. Lo dejaré aquí por ahora para que puedan leerlo y luego lo colocaré al principio de la historia.

**Bonus**

Se miró al espejo, alejó la vista y se miró otra vez. No le gustaba… no terminaba de convencerlo la imagen que le presentaba el espejo. Algo había mal…

Había pasado toda su infancia en los embarcaderos de Suecia, entre redes llenas de pescado fresco, lodo y hombres pestilentes. Siempre estaba sucio y hambriento y los otros niños se veían igual. Si se imaginaba cómo iba a ser de mayor sólo podía pensar en aquellos pescadores, grandes y musculosos, con la ropa sucia y con la piel curtida por el sol.

Pero cuando había sido arrebatado de su orfandad para ser traído al Santuario, lo habían obligado a bañarse a punta de bofetadas y de igual forma lo habían sometido al peine y a las tijeras, le habían puesto ropa ligera y lo habían convertido en _eso_, esa imagen extraña que le devolvía el espejo.

Los otros niños habían estado burlándose de él… _la niña_, le llamaban, o de otras formas que Afrodita no podía llegar a entender –porque no hablaba el idioma– pero estaba seguro que eran insultos.

Admitió que llevaban algo de razón, si hubiera visto aquella imagen, se había pensado en una niña y nunca pero nunca, hubiera pensado que era su reflejo. El problema es que sí lo era. Se miró más de cerca, sus ojos azules eran bastante grandes y de pestañas tupidas, el cabello dorado le quedaba muy largo a pesar de que habían cortado un buen trozo cuando llegó, las mejillas estaban rosas debido al calor de Grecia y la boca –el problema mayor, a su ver– era muy roja, como pintada.

No había caso, no podía convertir esos rasgos en algo masculino, dudaba que incluso cuando creciera eso cambiara, se iban a burlar de él toda su vida.

Pasó horas frente al espejo, ensimismado, hasta que –de tanto ver– terminó encontrando un cierto balance en los rasgos de su cara, una cierta armonía al moverse de cierta manera, un destello sobre sus ojos o sobre sus dientes si sonreía de aquella forma…

Poniéndolo claro, Afrodita estaba aprendiendo a coquetear, aunque sin darse cuenta; como a fin de cuentas era un varón, se daba cuenta de lo manipulador que resultaba aquello. Sí… iba a usar eso, iba a demostrarle al mundo, a todo el mundo, que no había nada en su cara para burlarse, que era perfecta, que todo él era perfecto; la belleza hecha hombre. Ese día aprendió la esencia de la vanidad, aprendió a amarse a sí mismo por sobre todas las cosas.


	2. Multitud - Afrodita Aioria

**Multitud - Afrodita + Aioria**

Miraba intensamente, oculto detrás de una columna. Sus hermosos ojos llenos de envidia. El límpido cielo que debían haber mostrado, nublado por un sentimiento obscuro y complejo: un deseo tan denso que podía sentirlo acariciarle todo el cuerpo, un ansia de destruir todo si no cumplía con sus esquemas.

Y lo que miraba ni siquiera era algo fuera de lo común: había una pequeña multitud –así lo veía él– de caballeros, aprendices y escuderos alrededor de un niño pequeño, que recién llegaba al Santuario.

Aioros mantenía a su hermano sobre sus rodillas, triste pero orgulloso de poder encontrarle en ese lugar. Él ya era caballero de oro y se encargaría de que Aioria tuviera una buena infancia mientras aprendía a ser caballero y a proteger todos los ideales de la diosa.

El niño estaba ajeno a tales pensamientos, jugaba con el largo cabello de Saga que lo soportaba pacientemente y Shura no dejaba de reírse ante su forzada expresión de calma.

Otros niños se fueron acercando, atraídos por las risas.

Cada vez se nutría más aquel grupo, todos sacudían el brillante y dorado cabello del bebé y le hacían comentarios agradables a su hermano. Una cierta sensación de alegría dominaba la escena.

Pero Afrodita no se movió de su lugar; no hubiera podido aunque lo hubiera intentado. Miraba a Aioria con una expresión que estaba llena a partes iguales de admiración, deseo, envidia y deseos de destrucción. Jamás se había sentido así, amenazado por la mera presencia de alguien. Aquel niño era como un sol: su cabello destellante y dorado, los brillantes dientes de leche que relucían en cada sonrisa y unos ojos verdes como la esmeralda más brillante. Pero no era sólo su apariencia, había algo en la forma en que todos gravitaba a su alrededor, que hacía que Afrodita sintiera como si estuviera siendo eclipsado, borrado.

Él mismo era un niño que resultaba atractivo, lo sabía, la gente se lo decía; pero no tenía la simpatía de Aioria y no despertaba aquellas muestras de ternura. Jamás había sido tratado de la forma en que trataban a aquel niño. Un sentimiento negro y terrible se expandió por su estómago y le subió ácido a la garganta.  
No era justo. Aquel chico acababa de llegar al Santuario y tenía amigos,  
mientras que él estaba solo. Lo odió, siempre lo odió a partir de aquel primer día. Y como nunca se atrevió a salir de atrás de la columna, siguió solo.

Estaba aislado, y sólo tenía su odio.


	3. Obra - Shion Afrodita

Obra - Afrodita + Shion

Shion se detuvo a unos pasos de él y agachándose un poco le acarició el borde del rostro. Le gustaba aquel muchacho, era tan agradable de ver… tan conmovedor. Le hacia latir el corazón de una forma aligerada.

Muchos caballeros habían vivido y muerto bajo su atenta mirada, y en cada ciclo era el portador de Piscis el más hermoso en toda la orden. Pero éste en particular, Afrodita, le atraía bastante; quizá porque había podido verlo crecer casi desde su nacimiento. Y ahora con sólo ocho años, no le daba la sensación de deseo físico que era su respuesta habitual ante la imagen encantadora de los guardianes de la última casa; sino que le despertaba algo completamente distinto, una cierta ternura, un afecto cálido y suave, protector: paternal; y eso era como un remanse en medio de toda su labor.

El niño se dejó acariciar sin decir nada, pero no correspondió a su sonrisa. No le agradaba aquel viejo, autoritario y astuto; le resultaba amenazante. Le disgustaba todo de él, sus pasos lentos, su voz ronca, hasta su tacto áspero le disgustaba; pero se dejó hacer.

Por más que tuviera ganas de alejarlo de un manotazo, Afrodita sabía bien que no podía mostrar el rechazo que sentía, había sido testigo de fuertes castigos dentro del Santuario y no deseaba protagonizar alguno; así que se calló y aguantó. Si por él fuera se desharía de ese hombre para siempre, de echo, era una de sus fantasía frecuentes, aunque sabía bien que no tenía la fuerza necesaria para algo así.  
Afrodita podía ser muy hermoso, pero su corazón, negro y ya mutilado, no era susceptible a sentimientos cálidos de ningún tipo. Éstos le molestaban. Por eso, cuando pocos años más tarde, Shion fue asesinado por Saga, Afrodita se sintió agradecido, ya no tendría que volver a tolerar su tacto nunca más.


	4. Hambre - Afrodita y Milo

**Advertencias: **Yaoi

**Hambre**

Sentir aquella boca moverse sobre la suya le provocó una sensación muy extraña. Algo había en aquel contacto que no sabía qué era… como una necesidad creciendo dentro de él, empujando hacia afuera en todas direcciones. Algo poderoso y primitivo como una vorágine de una emoción absurda y un poco dolorosa.

Una revolución que provenía de los labios de Milo puestos sobre los suyos sin invitación, permiso, ni aviso. Duros y firmes, exigentes. Afrodita había recibido aquel ataque por pura sorpresa, y aunque consciente de lo cuestionable de aquel encuentro no acertaba a moverse.

Por el contrario, sintió como si el avidez se expandiera por todo su cuerpo, una conmoción pura y completamente nueva; el deseo de posesión, de conquista. Un hambre atroz, irreductible y no pudo controlarla.

Lanzó una dentellada a su compañero que se retiro asombrado, tocándose el labio lastimado. Había tomado al mayor por sorpresa, que hubiera podido rechazarlo, peor en cambio había correspondido la caricia. Y ahora, aquello, tan inesperado y muy doloroso; sangraba abundantemente.

Miró al frente y vio a Afrodita, éste recogió la sangre con la punta de los dedos, era como una rosa desojándose, fluyendo; su brillo era casi erótico, además de cálido. Se frotó la sangre sobre los labios, saboreando su sabor metálico.

– ¡Estás loco…! – jadeó Milo, con repulsión, impresionado; se alejó sintiéndose profundamente incómodo.

Afrodita siempre recordaría aquel primer beso. Aquella primera vez que probó la sangre.


	5. Espejo - Kasa y Afrodita

**Advertencias: **Yaoi, lime

Espejo

Caminaba descalzo por las playas de Suecia mojándose los pies en el agua fría cuando lo vio por primera vez. Al momento Reconoció el cosmos como enemigo, pero no le importó, no había agresividad allí, ni ira, no le causaba alarma. Solo una genuina impresión de sorpresa, que venía de sí mismo.

Se sentía sobrecogido, la imagen era demasiado exquisita como para interrumpirla con un ataque. Era el perfil de un joven hermoso, de figura alta y estilizada, de cabello rubio que brillaba con el sol de la mañana y se elevaba en risos casi trasparentes; coronados por unos grandes ojos celestes le miraban serenos… era él mismo. Como verse en un espejo, no – se dijo– no exactamente, había cosas que él no tendría, ni la mirada tan limpia ni el porte tranquilo podían ser suyos.

Kasa de Lymnades, cuyo poder era mostrar lo más amado y Afrodita que nunca amó nada más de lo que se amó a sí mismo. Estar frente a su propia imagen, aun sabiendo de quién se trataba en realidad, fue una sensación maravillosa y dulce; trascendentalmente fuerte para su espíritu.

Se acercó sin desconfianza, porque aquel ser era él, en una versión de él refinada y pura que no le provocaba miedo. Aquellas manos que lo tocaron lo hicieron de la forma en que siempre deseó ser tocado y no pudo rechazarlas, la boca, el cuerpo completo, no se movía como se habría movía él, sino como él anhelaba, en lo más profundo de su ser; porque Lymnades podía ver en lo más recóndito en su mente, en sus más prohibidos deseos.

Lo acarició, obedeciendo su voluntad y Afrodita yació con él, por primera vez en su vida, ajeno a todo, sin dolor, ni preocupaciones, ni reservas. Se entregó a la única persona que nunca le había fallado en el mundo, la única en la que podía confiar, él mismo.


	6. Vanidad - Albafica y Afrodita

** Vanidad - Albafica + Afrodita**

El fantasma era muy parecido a él, tanto que le hizo perder la respiración, pero no tardó en recuperarla. Había tenido ya una experiencia con su propia imagen y no tuvo el mismo efecto. No reconocía el cosmos como enemigo, pero eso lo hizo sentir aun más incómodo. Fijó su atención en los ojos, de color distinto; en la boca, que lucía un tono más obscuro y los cabellos más lacios que los suyos: eso le hizo darse cuenta que estaba ante un extraño.

–Vine a advertirte…

Comenzó aquella aparición, pero Afrodita no estaba de humor para escuchar

– ¿Quién eres tú? – exigió, interrumpiendo a su visitante, poco interesado en su mensaje.

–Albafica – dijo con ensayada profundidad, pero no hubo reacción y al ver que su nombre no significaba nada, continuó – fui el caballero de Piscis en la anterior guerra Santa.

– ¡Ah! – Dijo el joven con desprecio – y ¿por qué no estás descansando en el inframundo como debes? – no le gustaba conocerle, con su maestro había tenido más que suficiente de caballeros de su constelación.

–Ha llegado al inframundo alguien que aun no debía estar allí y que es muy importante…

Afrodita frunció los labios, de seguro se trataba del alma del Patriarca, una pérdida que él no lamentaba en absoluto.

– ¡Éste mundo no necesita de la interferencia de un cadáver! ¡Será mejor que te vayas y dejes de importunarme!

La figura del fantasma vaciló un momento, temblorosa; pero debía intentar…

–Vengo a advertirte, descendiente mío…

–Oh cállate, no quiero escuchar nada más.

Pero el espectro continúo, inamovible, se acababa el tiempo.

–La Guerra Santa está próxima, terriblemente cercana. No se pueden permitir perder tiempo, ni perder a un solo caballero más, se debilitan entre ustedes. Tú que tienes influencia sobre el nuevo Patriarca, háblale, no desperdicien la vida y la ayuda de…  
Pero Albafica se interrumpió, pues en ese momento Shura descargaba su más fuerte ataque sobre Aioros. La cara del espíritu palideció aun más y tembló su imagen completa

–Es tarde ya… fue todo inútil – comenzó a lamentarse.

– ¡Vete!– ordenó Afrodita–nada hay que puedas enseñarme, el único que puede guiarnos está ahora en la sala del trono.

Albafica asintió, había fallado; todo su esfuerzo por salir del inframundo había sido inútil. Le dirigió una mirada lánguida al muchacho, no tenía caso, nada lo tenía. No podían quedar esperanzas. Se fue.


	7. Tonelada Afrodita Aioros

**Tonelada - Afrodita + Aioros**

La vida le iba bien, por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Con Shion muerto y Saga en el trono, Afrodita no tenía ya preocupación alguna. Gastaba poco tiempo llevando a cabo las misiones necesarias para consolidar el poder del nuevo patriarca y el resto era para complacerse a sí mismo.

Ese día en particular estaba paseando entre los templos, molestando a los otros caballeros –más jóvenes que él– y repartiendo despotismo con los aprendices y los escuderos.

De regreso a su Casa entró al templo de Sagitario y se vio obligado a detenerse. Había sentido de pronto como si la gravedad aumentara, se le hizo difícil caminar, incluso se le hizo duro meter aire en sus pulmones; no se explicaba aquella situación, era como si repentinamente se encontrara bajo el agua o –pensó con horror – bajo tierra.

Bajo tierra, muerto… como Aioros. ¿Ésta era su venganza? ¿Dejar caer sobre él todo el peso de la atmósfera? ¿Hasta ahogarlo?

Encendió su cosmos pero no sirvió de nada. Calló sobre sus rodillas, debilitado, y comenzó a ver borroso. Si las cosas seguían así pronto se quedaría inconsciente.

– ¡Estás muerto!-gritó con sus últimos aires, pero entonces se desvaneció la pesadumbre que había sobre él, pudo ponerse de pie y sin perder tiempo salió corriendo. Nunca volvió a entrar.


	8. Aprovechar - Shaka y Afrodita

**Advertencias:** Doub-con, yaoi. Fic parcialmente censurado para ir de a cuerdo a las reglas de la página.

**Aprovechar**

Afrodita se rió, su risa cristalina reverberó entre las paredes de la amplia cámara del templo de Virgo, pero su único habitante no reaccionó en absoluto.

Shaka meditaba, sentado simplemente sobre el suelo, llevaba días en un estado de pura concentración que no podría ser interrumpido ni siquiera por el fin del mundo.

El caballero de Piscis no había tenido intención de ir hasta allí, ni de encontrarse con él. Era al caballero de Cáncer al que buscaba… de cualquier forma si el destino le ponía en una situación así, no iba a ser tan estúpido como para desperdiciarla. Acercándose a su compañero le empujó fuertemente del hombro… Nada, Shaka no reaccionó. Rió de nuevo y empujó con mucha más fuerza, obligando a aquel cuerpo lánguido y vacío a recostarse sobre la piedra. La respiración de Virgo no cambió, ni hubo perturbación en su cosmos, seguía en un estado de profundo trance.

Con gestos rápidos le deslizó la túnica hasta recogerla sobre su vientre, descubriéndole la cadera. Le observó con malicia, ¡maldito virgo!, siempre mostrándose altivo y orgulloso, como si fuera mejor que todos ellos, y allí donde importaba – debajo de la ropa – era igual a cualquiera.

Afrodita le cogió con mano firme –y violenta– y comenzó a estimularle, pero no pasó nada. No había respuesta. La respiración y la expresión de Shaka seguían siendo neutrales, su cuerpo estaba relajado, en contraste con el sueco, que comenzaba a surcar debido al esfuerzo y a ruborizarse debido a la irritación.

Usaba tanta fuerza que hubiera lastimado a cualquier otro, pero nada. Finalmente se sintió tan frustrado que con un movimiento brusco le acomodó la ropa al otro caballero y salió del templo.

Cuando días después Shaka terminó su meditación se sorprendió un poco de encontrarse acostado sobre el suelo, pero no pensó mucho en eso, los días pasados en el nirvana le habían debilitado y necesitaba alimentarse.

Afrodita en cambio rumió la experiencia mucho tiempo, se sentía frustrado y molesto, y extrañamente, también amenazado. A partir de entonces evitó con cuidado acercarse a la casa de Virgo. Pero nunca nadie se dio cuenta.


	9. Extraviado - Afrodita Hypnos

**Extraviado**

No sabía dónde estaba, todo le parecía irreal y horrible. Era amenazador, tenía la sensación de que un ataque podía llegarle en cualquier momento y venir de cualquier dirección; como si hubiera un enemigo detrás de cada árbol. Porque aquello se parecía al bosque al pie del santuario, pero no era, no podía ser; Afrodita estaba seguro; no recordaba haber dejado el templo de Piscis, y además algo no se sentía bien, era inexacto y no encajaba. Y no podía quitarse la idea de que si ponía demasiada fuerza en sus pasos, saldría volando, despegado de la tierra… se sentía como un sueño.

Ante la idea comprendió: realmente estaba soñando, por eso aquel lugar no se sentía real y él no se sentía como él mismo. Nunca había tenido un sueño tan lúcido y supo que esa anormalidad era provocada.

– ¿Quién eres? – preguntó por fin, a esa presencia que parecía acosarlo detrás cada sombra.

El hombre que salió de entre los arboles le resultó desconocido y no pudo identificarlo; alto y ancho de hombros, con una capa que le cubría por completo y una estrella en la frente.

–Soy un sueño – dijo con voz profunda que hizo temblar al muchacho, que no contestó, inseguro de si debía atacar. – ¡Eso no te servirá aquí! – Reprendió el hombre, leyendo sus intenciones – yo soy el dios de éste lugar.

Afrodita se estremeció, trató de encender su cosmos, pero no valió de nada, ningún cambio se percibió en el ambiente. Y dudaba que la fuerza física tuviera efecto siquiera. Se sintió terriblemente amedrentado por un momento, al comprender que si había sido arrastrado hasta allí por algún motivo poco inocente. Pero luego sin más, su mente dio un giro y comenzó a reír: ¡era sólo un sueño! ¡Que se jodiera el dios, los sueños no pueden hacer daño!

– ¡Quiero despertar! – dijo con plena seguridad de que sus deseos serían obedecidos y al momento abrió los ojos en su templo, aun riendo.

No sabía que en realidad los sueños sí podían hacerle daño, sólo que Hypnos aun estaba sellado y era incapaz de usar todo su poder. Sin embargo, tarde o temprano, el dios iba a liberarse.


	10. Cuerdas - Saga y Afrodita

**Advertencias:** Ooc, Yaoi, Doub-con

**Cuerdas**

Las gruesas cuerdas que ataban sus manos a los postes que sostenían los cortinajes de la cama eran una irritación constante, casi dolorosa, a pesar de que no luchaba contra ellas. Ponía todo su esfuerzo en calmar su enojo y dejar al Patriarca hacer lo que quisiera.

Se concentró, por ejemplo, en el absurdo gesto de Saga, que sabiendo perfectamente que ya conocía su rostro, insistía en ocultarse tras aquella túnica pesada, el ridículo casco – porque eso le parecía, ya que no tenía nada de práctico, ni estético– y la máscara, más propia de una amazona. Sí, aquellas ropas lo hacían verse poderoso, mucho más alto y rudo, pero sabía que debajo de toda aquella fachada, el griego seguía siendo el joven delgado de siempre.

Una mordida sobre su hombro lo hizo reencontrarse con situación actual.

Ponerse a sí mismo bajo el dominio de alguien más lo irritaba profundamente; pero había decidido creer en Saga, entregarle su lealtad. Había jurado una total fidelidad, y cuando _Él_ exigió su cuerpo como parte de su entrega no le pareció ilógico. ¿Qué tan débil es la lealtad de alguien que se niega a compartir la cama con su señor?

Así que Afrodita cerró los ojos, decidido a no interrumpirlo. Se imaginó la cara bajo la máscara, necesitaba ver a Saga, no una careta protocolaria sino al hombre que le había infundido un nuevo sentido a la justicia, que le había mostrado la verdad sobre el poder, sobre la belleza y sobre sí mismo. Tenía que relajarse, obedecería todas sus órdenes y seguiría todos sus pasos, hasta morir, caminaría por el camino que le marcara por el resto de su vida porque confiaba en él, porque creía en sus palabras, porque lo había decidido… y sin embargo no podía dejar de llorar.


	11. Aprendizaje - Afrodita y Lithos

**Advertencias**: Ninguna

**Aprendizaje**

Caminaba sólo por caminar, sin ningún destino en particular. Al menos no hasta que vio a la muchacha, había escuchado hablar de ella de boca de Death Mask, y se rió, al pensar que su compañero la había confundido con un muchacho.

La línea del cuello, más que la de la cadera, hacían evidente para afrodita que se trataba de una mujer. Eso reafirmaba su convencimiento de que Cáncer estaba loco, por no decir idiota.

Como fuera, se acercó al camino por donde venía la muchacha. No sentía ninguna simpatía por el amo, pero la sirvienta le causó curiosidad.

Ella estaba subiendo las gradas del santuario, cargando entre sus brazos una gran bolsa de papel. Miraba sus propios pies al caminar, poniendo todo su cuidado en no tropezar, y cuando se dio cuenta que él estaba allí se asustó tanto que apretó la bolsa entre sus brazos, sacándole una pequeña lluvia de naranjas, que se alejaron en todas direcciones.

Una rodó hasta los pies de Afrodita, que la levantó con un gesto lleno de encanto. Lithos estaba tan admirad que no dijo nada.

–Aioria odia las naranjas… me quedaré con ésta. – dijo él buscando hacerla enojar.  
Pero ella se acercó con paso rápido y le puso la bolsa completa de fruta en los brazos.

– ¡Gracias!

Exclamó, apresuradamente y se alejó rápidamente, en dirección al pueblo. Le había impresionado aquella presencia tan hermosa y grácil, pero no pensaba en quién era el hombre… sino en que éste le había enseñado algo nuevo sobre su muy amado maestro, y que ahora debía volver al pueblo y compararle otra cosa.

Afrodita por su parte, miró desconcertado aquel regalo, había sido tan inesperado… y además no tenía idea de qué hacer con tanta fruta. No podría comérsela toda.


	12. Satén - Shura y Afrodita

**Advertencias**: Yaoi Ooc ligero

**Satén **

–Esto es tan degradante.

Se quejó agriamente, apretando los labios hasta que perdieron su tono rosado.

–No digas eso, Él lo encargó para ti especialmente.

– ¿Por qué no te lo pones tú?

Afrodita le dirigió una mirada iracunda, pero la cara de Shura no mostraba ninguna sorna ni emociones malsanas; estaba decaído; Saga solía yace con él también. A ninguno les gustaba cuando el Patriarca los llamaba a solas a su recamara, quizá Death Mask lo disfrutara, con lo loco que era; pero Afrodita se irritaba profundamente cada vez que debía acudir sin compañía al templo principal. Aunque también sentía cierta emoción, pues sus encuentros no siempre eran eróticos, y hablar con Saga y participar de sus planes valía para él todos los sacrificios del mundo. Incluso aquel nuevo capricho, porque ese día su venerado líder le había indicado cómo debía vestirse para su encuentro.

Tomó la vestimenta entre sus brazos, era un túnica sencilla, de agradable forma, lo que le molestaba era la tela, demasiado brillante, no apropiada para un varón.

–Te verás bien

Dijo Shura por decir, sin querer animarlo realmente, y eso lo hizo enojar

– ¡Pruébatela! – Ordenó tendiéndosela de regreso.

–Es para ti…–repitió, temiendo de pronto que Piscis quisiera mandarlo en su lugar.

–Yo la usaré para él si tú te la pones para mí ahora.

El guardián de Capricornio le miró, había jurado fidelidad a Saga, eso implicaba buscar complacerlo y eso a su vez implicaba convencer a Afrodita de ponerse la maldita túnica. Así que se quitó la suya, y tomando la de satén de vuelta se la echó por la cabeza sin demasiado cuidado.

Afrodita se sorprendió, le había visto el torso desnudo muchas veces… pero aquella prenda le iba bien, el color hacía resaltar el de sus labios y su cabello, le remarcaba los amplios hombros y estaba seguro que le afinaría el talle, quiso asegurarse y cogiendo el cinturón trenzado le pasó las manos por detrás para amarrarlo en torno a su cintura

– ¿Qué haces? –preguntó Shura porque la cercanía lo ponía nervioso.

–Ya –dijo cuando terminó de hacer el nudo –quiero ver que tal estás.

Y poniéndole una mano en el hombro, con un gesto suave pero imperativo le hizo dar la vuelta.

Había algo… algo que nunca había visto en Shura pero que lo hizo conmoverse.

–Quítatela – exclamó dándose la vuelta – ya es hora.

El español estaba confundido, pero le devolvió la tela y no dijo nada cuando lo vio marcharse.

Por su parte, Afrodita no se quejó cuando Saga lo ató a su cama, su mente seguía repasando la imagen de Shura… y fueron sus manos y su cuerpo los que imaginó sobre si esa noche.


	13. No - Afrodita y Camus

**Advertencias**: Yaoi Ooc ligero

**No**

–No– dijo Camus y retiró la cara.

Afrodita lo miro con ojos fijos y brillantes, sorprendido por su súbito cambio de opinión, pero por terquedad trató de besarlo de nuevo

– ¡No! – repitió el menor y acompañó sus palabras de un fuerte empujón, que lo hizo a trastabillar dos pasos hacia atrás; incrédulo miró al aguador acomodarse rápidamente la túnica.

Hacía sólo un rato había sido él quien iniciara el contacto; quien llegara de sorpresa y se mostrara incitante. Había sido él quien concretara el primer beso y desajustara las ropas de ambos. Y cuando las cosas declaraban ir en cause directo a la cama, sin ninguna advertencia de por medio, había cambiado de parecer.

–Esto fue idea tuya

Recriminó Afrodita, sumamente frustrado. Si bien le había pasado por la cabeza la idea de acostarse con Camus –una o dos veces–nunca había imaginado la situación real; ahora que había tenido esa oportunidad y que aquel lo rechazaba después de provocarlo, se sentía ofendido.

–Sí, creí que quería… –murmuró Camus, sintiéndose confuso– pero no… no quiero que me toques tú.

El sueco frunció el seño, sintiendo como si algo caliente y denso creciera dentro de él con cada palabra que escuchaba.

– ¿Qué no lo haga yo? ¿Acaso de deseabas a otro en tu cama y conmigo sólo estabas practicando?

Su tono fue frío, firme y muy bajo; a Camus se le pusieron todos los pelos de punta, porque sus palabras eran verdad. Trató de explicarse atropelladamente, pero resultó en algo peor:

–No creí que te importara. Es que… tú siempre estás dispuesto y yo pensé…  
– ¿Siempre dispuesto? Ah… ¿te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo?

Su tono era tan agresivo y amenazante que Camus se estremeció, pero también se irritó, así que cogió fuerzas y contestó con el mismo tono.

– ¡No finjas decencia ahora!, ¿con cuántos de nosotros no has estado? ¿Por qué no ibas a querer hacerlo también conmigo?

Eso fue más de lo que Afrodita pudo soportar. Los golpes fueron rápidos y cargados de odio. No se había sentido tan insultado en toda su vida. Pero Camus, aunque más joven también era fuerte y si Death Mask no los hubiera separado habían podio iniciar una guerra de mil días.

Aun que la pelea terminó tan rápido como comenzó, no fu el final de la situación: Camus estaba en el templo siguiente y vigilaba todos sus movimientos, de eso Afrodita estaba seguro y le pagaba con la misma moneda.


	14. Fogata - DeathMask y Afrodita

**Advertencias**: Ooc ligero

**Fogata**

La celebración era amena. El calor del fuego le rozaba las mejillas y la carne caliente le quemaba los dedos, mientras soplaba antes de comerla.

Sus dos compañeros hablaban a gritos, ebrios y felices, sin ningún miedo por la próxima guerra, sin temores ni remordimientos. Él no tenía nada en particular para decir, así que se limitaba a comer y escuchar. Shura estaba haciendo una broma de mal gusto y todos rieron.

–…que pena que no haya querido venir, ¿no Afrodita?

– ¿Eh? – preguntó, porque se había perdido en aquella sensación agradable y no había atendido sus últimas palabras.

–S-a-g-a – delineó lento Death Mask – que pena que siempre se aparte, ¿no?

Frunció el ceño, irritado por escucharle decir ese nombre de manera tan irrespetuosa, en lugar del acostumbrado "ÉL". Y no se lo imaginaba allí, con ellos; un buen líder no podía ser un camarada.

–ÉL tiene cosas más importantes que hacer que perder el tiempo con nosotros.

Shura se irritó también, evitaba nombrarlo pero también le disgustaba ese aire de veneración con el que el sueco hablaba de Saga.

–Pierde el tiempo con nosotros frecuentemente, por las noches…

Viendo sus expresiones, que palidecieron al instante, Death comenzó a reír, lleno de hilaridad; no terminaba de entender la reticencia de sus compañeros a hablar francamente sobre sus encuentros nocturnos y privados con el patriarca.

Capricornio llegó a su límite de irritación y sin decir nada más, echó el resto de su comida al fuego y se alejó; Afrodita lo miró sin moverse y Death se le acercó buscando molestarlo un poco más.

–Se lo tiene muy creído. Como si para ÉL fuera algo especial…

Piscis respiró profundo para controlarse, y girándose lo miró abiertamente a los ojos.

– ¿De verdad a ti no te molesta ni un poco? ¿Dejar que te use así?

Death sonrió, se encogió de hombros y contestó honestamente:

–Si no fuera él, ¿quién lo haría?

"¿Quién querría hacerlo conmigo?", era lo que en realidad había querido decir. Afrodita se sorprendió, él había conocido el contacto físico antes de Saga, pero Death… sintió una empatía nueva y muy fuerte, que le hizo acercarse y besarle los labios. El italiano lo dejó, intuía que no había piedad en el acto, sino necesidad.  
Se recostaron, estirados sobre el suelo. Sus manos y sus bocas se movieron rápidas, dejando marcas a su paso. Un olor extraño comenzó a molestarlos, humo espeso. De pronto se apagó la luz, y se separaron. El agua alcanzó a salpicarlos.

–Tus botas se estaban quemando.

Habló Saga con voz fría, bajando la cubeta de madera con la que había apagado el fuego. Su mirada llena de impiedad los hizo levantarse apresuradamente y tomar distancia. Ninguno se atrevió a decir nada, a penas a levantar la vista. Géminis se fue, pero ellos no se volvieron a acercarse, no tenían el valor para retar a Saga, ni siquiera para disgustarlo.

Se fueron por separado. Pero cada vez que Afrodita miraba la punta chamuscada de sus botas, recordaba el incidente.


	15. Algoritmo - Afrodita y Albiore

**Advertencias**: Ooc ligero

**Algoritmo**

Nota: algoritmo es un conjunto prescrito de instrucciones o reglas bien definidas, ordenadas y finitas que permite realizar una actividad mediante pasos sucesivos que no generen dudas a quien deba realizar dicha actividad.

Síguelo, le había ordenado Saga, así que lo hizo. Esa parte fue especialmente fácil, cuestión de ocultar su cosmos y moverse un poco más lento que Milo, que no desbordaba precisamente de energía.

Obsérvalo.  
Era la siguiente parte. Fácil, también. Una tras otra, las victimas del veneno fueron cayendo, hasta que el lugar estuvo más y más vacío, hasta que no quedaba casi nada… Hasta que sólo quedó uno.

Afrodita observó a aquel hombre, le recordaba algo que no sabía bien qué era. Era un hombre musculoso, de cabello rubio y estampa seria y desafiante. Se pasó largo tiempo mirándolo, embelesado; sin prestar atención al combate que se desarrollaba frente a sí, sino a la forma en que se movía y a sus gestos.

Hasta que recordó la última indicación de Saga: 'asegura su victoria'.

El caballero de Escorpio no parecía estar ganando. Pero ciertamente tampoco estaba perdiendo, ¿debería intervenir?

No tenía caso, Saga no había dicho 'ayúdalo' o 'que no salga lastimado'. No, había sido un muy claro 'asegúrate que gane'. No dejaba lugar a dudas sobre su deber, pero aquel hombre… Afrodita suspiró, le lanzó una rosa y Albiore calló herido por dos ataques; muerto a traición.

Milo gritó mil cosas, sintiéndose humillado por las acciones del otro. Pero Afrodita no le escuchó, se acercó y su atención fue toda para aquel hombre, ya muerto; observó con atención el cuerpo caído sobre el suelo, destrozado y sangrante. Y le fue mas fácil saber a quién le recordaba, a su propio padre… de cuyos brazos muertos había sido tomado. Suspiró. No tenía importancia, eran memorias viejas que quería olvidar. No lamentó esa muerte.

Le hizo un gesto a Milo y volvieron al Santuario.


	16. Mar - Misty y Afrodita

**Advertencias**: Ooc ligero

**Mar**

Al otro le gustaba bañarse en el mar, decía que la espuma le blanqueaba la piel… y aunque sobre el resultado no había dudas, Afrodita pensaba que más bien era debido al roce constante de la arena y no un efecto de la espuma.

Lo esperó recostado sobre la playa desnudo y el otro salió de igual forma. Se miraron largamente, con simpatía.

Misty era muy atractivo físicamente y en cierta forma le recordaba su propia apariencia. Con un mohín volvió a recostarse, era temprano en la mañana y no tenía mucho tiempo antes de que el sol les hiciera abandonar la playa. Su compañero se acostó a unos pasos de él, para que su cuerpo se secase.

No solían hablar mucho pero eran muy unidos, y no debido a su parecido físico, sino debido a Saga, porque ambos habían jurado con todo su espíritu servir al patriarca, y ambos creían en esa misma justicia. Eso los unía con una fuerza absoluta.


	17. Mayoría - Afrodita y Radamanthys

**Advertencias**: Ooc ligero

**Mayoría**

Había escuchado decir muchas veces que aquel era el Caballero más hermoso de toda la orden de Atenea. Había escuchado exageraciones alegóricas, como que el ondear de sus cabellos dorados se comparaba con la luz del sol al amanecer o que sus ojos celestes recordaban un cielo despejado en el más hermoso de los días. Incluso Minos –aunque no le concedía mucha credibilidad– solía decirle las ganas que tenía de verlo otra vez, después de su última encarnación, que le había impresionado vivamente a pesar del desarrollo final entre ellos.

Radamanthys jamás había estado de acuerdo, lo que la mayoría pensara le importaba muy poco y justo ahora estaba comprobando que todo aquello no eran nada más que habladurías.

En cierta forma, el juez tenía razón: sostenido del cuello, incapaz de defenderse, con la expresión demudada por la desesperación y la angustia, el cuerpo lleno de heridas, sangre y tierra; y con el cabello deslustrado y reseco, Afrodita no daba una buena imagen.

Así que Radamanthys lo dejó caer hasta el fondo del foso de la muerte sin remordimiento alguno. Sin saber jamás que aquella imagen conmovedora de la que había oído hablar sí existía… y que él no había sido capaz de verla.


	18. Violencia - Shun y Afrodita

**Advertencias**: Ooc ligero, me equivoqué al subir los capítulos, este es anterior a "Mayoría" que subí la semana pasada.

**Violencia**

Una frágil rosa contra una cadena de metal… de cierta forma no parecía un enfrentamiento justo.

Subió un borbotón de sangre desde sus pulmones, pero no pudo escupirla toda de su boca. ¡Maldito fuera! Aún podía escuchar el corazón de Andrómeda latir rápida pero firmemente a tan solo unos metros de él. Si tan solo pudiera moverse lo haría morir, lo arrastraría con él hasta los infiernos.

Pero no… su propio corazón se oía cada vez mas opaco, mas apagado… no tardaría en fallecer, ya comenzaba a sentir frío.

Y no podía dejar de recordar sus taques, ¿qué había hecho mal? ¿Por qué ese niño no había muerto? No es que fuera a encontrar las respuestas en el techo del templo, que apenas se distinguía en la obscuridad, pero no podía hacer mucho mas, si pudiera moverse… si al menos pudiera matarlo…

Murió con esa sola idea en la mente… matarlo. Matarlos a todos.


	19. Acoso - Afrodita y Minos

**Advertencias**: Ninguna

**Acoso**

Estar muerto no le resultó tan desagradable como había pensado. Ni siquiera había sufrimiento, al menos no uno físico. Su alma no tenía cuerpo propio, sólo tenía una imagen proyectada de sí mismo, el problema era que esa imagen no era él exactamente, si no que se parecía mucho a un antepasado de su signo, y una de sus víctimas no lo había olvidado.

Eso no era una desventaja, todo lo contrario, pues el juez había impedido que fuera lanzado al círculo del infierno que le correspondía y lo mantenía a su alcance. A cambio era una molestia perpetua, que en cierta forma agradecía.

Minos no podía hacerle daño físico –no tenía cuerpo– pero su presencia constante, sus palabras a veces mordaces, a veces amorosas –y siempre amenazantes– comenzaban a perturbar su estado mental. No es que prefiriera el frio eterno del Coquitos, pero hubiera dado su brazo derecho por poder callarlo y tener algo de paz y silencio.


	20. Flor - Euridice y Afrodita

**Advertencias**: Ninguna

**Flor**

Nunca había llegado tan lejos en las tierras de Hades, nunca había pensado que pudiera existir aquella pradera llena de flores y vida. Cuando vio a la muchacha encerrada en roca, sintió curiosidad y por eso se acercó. Para él fue una auténtica sorpresa el verla moverse. No se había fijado en que tan bella era, hasta que ella llevó el tema a su mente:

–Que caballero más hermoso es el que se me acerca.

Afrodita frunció la frente, molesto por esa forma de hablar, hacia nadie y por su tono, ligeramente burlesco, pero ella continúo:

– ¿Crees que tu belleza puede protegerte aquí? – Y le miraba con aquellos ojos profundamente negros, que hacían difícil saber a qué estaban dirigidos – Inspiras curiosidad en los jueces, por eso no te han enviado aun al Cocytos, pero no hay nada que pueda protegerte de sus voluntades. Tu apariencia física es solo una memoria en este reino, ten cuidado. Fue la contemplación de mi belleza lo que me causó este mal.

Afrodita –por supuesto– no entendió nada, y se sintió ofendido por aquel sermón.

– ¿Qué estas diciéndome? ¿Que me convertirán en piedra a mí también? – se burló.

–Es posible –contestó sin inmutarse– si con eso consiguen hacer de ti un adorno grato, no dudes que es una opción.

Afrodita llegó a su límite de irritación, comprendiendo por fin su advertencia y sus buenas intenciones. Bufando se dio la vuelta para irse, molesto de tener que abandonar aquel hermoso lugar, pero diciéndose que a fin de cuentas aquel jardín no era nada comparado con el de piscis, apenas una vulgar pradera. Evitaba pensar en las palabras de la muchacha, nunca había sido bueno enfrentando las cosas que le causaban malestar.


	21. Enemigo - Afrodita y Afrodita

**Advertencias**: Ninguna

**Enemigo**

–Así que tú eres el que usa mi nombre.

Afrodita evitó mirar, sabía el poder que tiene la belleza, la magia y la fuerza que esconde. Pero a fin de cuentas es una influencia que entra por los ojos, así que mantuvo la frente baja y no miró ni respondió.

–Me disgusta y me ofende – tronó la voz por encima de su cabeza– ¿te has llamado así tú mismo?

–No – contestó sin más, sintiéndose de pronto incapaz de mentir – fue mi maestro… era una burla.

La diosa elevó apenas un poco su energía y eso bastó para hacer que el caballero se sintiera débil, a punto de desmayarse, al borde de caer de nuevo en la inconsciencia.

–Esa diosa tuya te reclama de vuelta.

Eso lo sorprendió, había estado encerrado allí tanto tiempo… casi había olvidado cómo era estar vivo.

– ¿Ha terminado el castigo?

–Fue interesante verte… pero aun tú, que eres llamado el más hermoso de toda la orden, nunca sabrás lo que es la belleza de verdad.

Aterrado por esas palabras, abrió los ojos y lanzó la cabeza hacia arriba; pero ella ya se había desvanecido, y solo pudo ver el azul del cielo y el sol de mediodía, tan intenso que le hacía llorar los ojos.

Se encontró en el suelo, junto a otros 13 cuerpos desnudos y débiles; incapaces de moverse.

Y aunque Afrodita cerró los párpados, aun caían lágrimas por su rostro, 'es por el sol', se dijo 'no es por ella'.


	22. Hielo - Afrodita y Hyoga

**Advertencias**: Rape

**Hielo**

Afrodita miró al chico con disgusto, había crecido bastante desde la guerra contra los dioses, debía tener ya los 17 años pero seguía siendo poco más que un bebé de teta para su gusto.

Sin embargo sus acciones no eran por atracción, sino por venganza. Durante su juventud se había entretenido con algunos de sus compañeros y Camus era el único que le había insultado. Ahora su discípulo vagabundeaba por los bosques, completamente a solas y Afrodita iba a retomar las cosas.

Cambió su rumbo y adelantó al otro; sospechaba que se dirigía al lago, así que desnudándose se metió a él. Su atractivo y lozanía estaban en la cumbre, encendió un poco su cosmos y eso lo embelleció aun más: le dio un destello dorado a su piel, iluminó sus ojos, añadió brillo a su cabello y lo hizo ondear aún si viento. Con gestos apocados se mojaba el pecho y los brazos, en un baño fingido y fue perfectamente consciente del momento exacto en el que el cisne comenzó a verlo.

Su energía se extendía subrepticiamente, afectando al menor, motivándolo. Hyoga no supo cuando –ni exactamente porqué– comenzó a excitarse. Profundos instintos –que nunca había sospechado que existieran– comenzaron a tomar control sobre él, alterándolo con fuerza, obligando en su mente pensamientos descabellados y terribles, quería lanzarse sobre Afrodita, lastimarlo. Y cuando éste terminó de lavarse y se acercó a la rivera –a él– no pudo controlarse.

Le saltó encima, a puñetazos; porque sabía que si no lograba dominarlo por la fuerza, nunca podría gozar de su cuerpo. Afrodita peleó, pero no iba serio: los gritos indignados y la violencia de sus golpes eran fingidos, y no había precisión en los mismos. Alzó su cosmos, ya desplegado, en un llamado que no podía pasar desapercibido.

Los otros caballeros sintieron la situación anormal y se hicieron presentes momentos después, ya para entonces Hyoga lo tenía debajo suyo y se forzaba en él, y no se percató de los gritos. Los brazos de Shion lo sujetaron, tratando de apartarlo, pero no lograba calmarse, estaba cegado: su necesidad era tan fuerte…

Los otros caballeros permanecían mudos e impresionados, apreciando por un lado el herido cuerpo de Afrodita, que ya comenzaba a levantarse, y por otro los gruñidos y maldiciones del cisne, totalmente fuera de sí. El patriarca tuvo que someterlo a viva fuerza y fue el dolor lo que hizo reaccionar al cisne, que quejándose agónicamente, fue obligado a quedarse quieto.

El sueco tenía la mirada fija en Camus, que dese que llegó había tenido la suya clavada en su discípulo. El francés tenía la cara pálida y la expresión desencajada, había perdido toda su frialdad característica, todo su control; incapaz de reaccionar, se veía… herido.

Afrodita supo que estaba hecho, no más deudas pendientes entre ellos. Se colocó sus ropas con gestos suaves y cojeando, se alejó sin decir nada, sin explicar lo que para todos había resultado obvio. Estaba satisfecho. Lo que le sucediera al cisne le interesaba poco.


	23. Regazo -Atenea y Afrodita

**Advertencias**: OoC ligero

**Regazo**

Se había mantenido alejado, fieramente escondido entre las paredes de su templo, porque la satisfacción de su venganza le había dado paso a un vacío en su vientre y le hacía sentirse amenazado ante cualquiera que le mirara. Había paz dentro de su hogar, entre los restos de las rosas y se escondía allí, día y noche.

Pero estaba atrapado, rogaba a los dioses que _Ella _pasara de largo, pero la escuchó deslizarse despacio –como sobrevolando– por entre los rastrojos; encontró el camino hasta él y viéndolo a los ojos encendió su cosmos.

Afrodita no pudo soportarlo, estando así de cerca era imposible… calló de rodillas; un dolor terrible azotó su cuerpo en la peor de las torturas. Ella desplegó su energía, no lo dejaría levantarse. Se acercó aun más y se arrodilló a su lado, poniéndole una mano –pequeña, blanca e infinitamente dulce– sobre el cuello, para ayudarle a respirar. Él jaló aire locamente, con una nueva corriente de dolor, como si desde su tacto miles de corrientes de fuego le recorrieran y consumieran.

–Sé que has sido tú…

Habló con voz dulce, pero que él sintió penetrando profundo en su cráneo. Negó con la cabeza, profundamente atormentado. ¡No! ¡No admitiría nada! ¡No era posible se hubiera dado cuenta! Y además, había sido justo… él había sido lastimado primero. Era él a quien habían herido.

Se aferró a su falda, sabiendo que era su castigo, que aquel terrible dolor era merecido, que tenía que soportarlo, aunque estaba aterrado. No duró mucho más y cuando pasó se quedó tirado allí, mareado, con el estomago revuelto, a punto de devolver y muy débil. La energía de la diosa se dulcificó.

–Hyoga no tenía nada que ver con lo que pasó entre Camus y tú.

Afrodita no había amado a nadie más en toda su vida y no podía comprender el grado de dolor que había causado a su compañero. Pero sintió como si un hueco se abriera paso en su pecho, asfixiándolo.

–Basta… – suplicó finalmente, incapaz de respirar, con una angustia absurda que no venía de la diosa, sino de sí mismo.

–Sé que has sido tú. – repitió ella – Y él también lo sabe… pero no podrá olvidar lo que le obligaste a hacer.

Eso lo golpeó duramente. Centrado sólo en Camus no había pensado en Hyoga, darse cuenta de lo que le había hecho lo atormentó, porque ese dolor lo comprendía bien, el terror de ser obligado a hacer algo que no deseas, de creer que ansías hacerlo y no saber por qué.

Comenzó a llorar a gritos, en un reclamo y una súplica que había tenido atrapados dentro de sí por años, desde niño. Se aferró al vestido de ella y se arrastró hasta apoyarle la cabeza en el regazo, tenía miedo de ser rechazado, pero ella le acarició con gestos suaves y le acunó. Él se dejó ir a una paz total, que no creía merecer, pero había necesitado toda su vida.


	24. Abismo - Afrodita y Mu

**Advertencias**: Ninguna

**Abismo**

La vida era aburrida. Casi hubiera preferido volver al inframundo, donde su convivencia con almas atormentadas y las suaves dosis de dolor le hacían mantener la cordura. Allí, a solas en la casa de piscis no sentía el paso del tiempo y los días parecían confundirse entre sí.

A pesar de haberse redimido ante su diosa y estar en paz consigo mismo, no tenía ningún deseo de mostrar su cara frente a los otros Santos… no quería ver a nadie, le hacía latir mal el corazón la idea de que otros le hablaran...¿Qué iban a decir? ¿Qué podría pasar?

Se estremeció, no quería ni pensar en ello.

Había estado semanas vagando por su jardín, mirando las rosas estropeadas, la tierra yerma y el polvo revoloteando con el viento… no era un lugar pequeño, pero era siempre lo mismo y siempre estaba sólo. Fastidiado de sí mismo, finalmente atravesó la puerta del templo y empezó a caminar. Se dio pisa por salir del santuario, pero aún entonces no se detuvo. Día tras día siguió su viaje, un paso tras otro, sin mirar nada realmente, sino sus propios pies.

Por eso cuando lo llamaron "¡Afrodita!" se sorprendió tanto que estuvo a punto de resbalar, había estado caminando sobre una delgada franja de tierra y el fondo del abismo estaba a kilómetros de distancia.

Mu lo aferró del brazo, sosteniéndole, evitando su caída y le ayudó a incorporarse. Se miraron un momento, la mirada del menor diáfana, clara y sin segundas intenciones, Afrodita había temido un encuentro con otro Santo, pero ese fue apacible y no le causó angustia.

– ¿Qué haces aquí?

Pregunto Mu finalmente, extrañado de recibir visitas en Jamil.

–Vine a q repares mi armadura

Respondió de inmediato, casi automáticamente, a fin de cuentas tenía que decir algo y no tenía ganas de explicar sus verdaderos motivos.

–Ahh– Mu le recorrió con la mirada– ¿y dónde está?

Afrodita dio un paso atrás y comenzó a reír, Mu pensó que resbalaría de nuevo y lo sujetó vivamente, asombrado por esa respuesta hilarante. Pero realmente era una situación ridícula, ¿la armadura?

¡La había dejado en su templo!


	25. Viaje - Dohko y Afrodita

**Advertencias**: Ninguna

**Viaje**

Visitar a Mu le había hecho bien. Se sentía más ligero, menos preocupado, mucho menos irritado. Quizá porque Mu no había estado realmente en el santuario, ni había jugado papel alguno en su vida, en realidad nunca antes habían hablado de manera personal: era un inicio limpio, una tierra nueva donde sembrar sólo cosas buenas.

Con muchos de los otros tenía cuentas pendientes en uno u otro sentido, eran pocos los que no había conocido ya, generalmente en malas circunstancias. Pero quedaba otro, se dijo, con el que no había tenido contacto.

Así que dejó su armadura – ésta vez a propósito– y se encaminó a verle. Disfrutó bastante el viaje, moviéndose a la velocidad de la luz sólo a ratos, quería caminar como una persona normal, mirando los cielos y a la gente. Se detenía a comer y a dormir cuando se le apetecía. Y no se dio nada de prisa.

Le tomó tres meses llegar hasta los 5 picos y fue una auténtica sorpresa que cuando finalmente llegó, Dohko lo estuviera esperando.

–Sabía que vendrías– le sonrió – he sentido tu cosmos acercarse desde que saliste del santuario.

Afrodita no se había dado cuenta que lo había tenido encendido, era una sensación tan dulce y agradable, que le parecía natural. Se llevó los brazos al pecho y comprendió que esa dulzura venía de estar en paz consigo mismo. Se sintió purificado y devolvió la sonrisa.

Pasaron la tarde en la cascada, nadando y hablando de cosas triviales. Fue increíble y novedoso para él sentirse tan aceptado y tan _normal_.

Una semana después se despidió de Dohko y comenzó a caminar; se sentía mucho mejor, pero no solo por la visita, sino por el viaje, por todos esos días y por sí mismo. Estaba listo para volver a casa.


	26. Ilusión - Afrodita e Ikki

**Advertencias**: Ninguna

**Ilusión**

Sintió movimiento dentro del templo pero no prestó atención. No tenía motivos para temer con Atenea y el patriarca en el Santuario y todos sus compañeros en sus templos. Además estaba ocupado replantando los rosales, que nunca parecía terminar de recuperarse, por más que aireara la tierra y plantara los retoños. Suspiró limpiándose el sudor de la frente, y cogiendo las tijeras para podar; el jardín había sufrido muchos destrozos desde la guerra, y a pesar de que había sido su refugio, recién comenzaba a cuidarlo.

Así que ese cosmos aproximándose le importó bien poco, al menos hasta que el rayo de energía entró por su nuca y penetró en su cerebro. Entonces todo se volvió una pesadilla…

Hubo un poco de dolor, un poco de angustia y luego nada; estaba allí, con las rosas en las manos. Se levantó asombrado, se sacudió la tierra y entró al templo, ¿de quién era ese Cosmos? ¿Quién se atrevía a atacarlo así? Y lo más importante, ¿por qué?  
No encontró a nadie en los pasillos ni en las cámaras privadas, fue hasta su alcoba para asegurarse y… se sintió desesperado, el espejo al lado de la cama, lo reflejaba, pero aquello no era él.

No había fealdad allí, no había nada. No es que no se viera... se veía... pero al tratar de enfocar la vista era como si se topara con un hueco terrible que lo absorbiera todo. Era negar su existencia.

Completamente fuera de sí, se desesperó y gritó, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se arrancó el cabello, se arañó la cara, ¡estaba allí! ¡Estaba vivo! El dolor era real y él existía. Pero seguía sin poder verse, sin poder tocar nada, no respiraba, nada, ¡nada!

Encendió su cosmos, para protegerse, y eso lo ayudó a pasar por aquel amargo final que esperaba… su ser consumiéndose, destrozándose a sí mismo con desesperación, hasta morir.

Luego respiró con tranquilidad y bajó las tijeras, que aun le temblaban en las manos y colocó suavemente los botones recién cortados en el suelo antes de ponerse de pie y enfrentar a su agresor. Ikki no tenía una postura desafiante, pero le miraba intensamente, sorprendido por la visión que había causado su técnica en el caballero de piscis.

– ¿Eso era necesario?

Preguntó éste con calma.

– ¡Casi lo mataste!

Retó Ikki. Afrodita tuvo que reírse, comprendiendo de inmediato que se refería al Santo de Andrómeda.

–Vaya que tomas la venganza fría… Él me mató a mí, no casi, realmente me mató.  
Ikki frunció el seño, no importaba, en realidad no estaba haciéndolo sólo por su hermano, tenía un resentimiento especial contra el doceavo guardián, y no pudo callárselo.

–Hyoga.

Afrodita se puso serio y asintió, preparándose. No regresó el ataque, aunque sabía que tendría pesadillas con aquella visión por mucho tiempo. Sabía que era merecido.

–Vaya, entonces sí era necesario. ¿Quieres seguir con esto?

Ikki lo consideró, no tenía miedo… pero la Ilusión le había parecido suficiente castigo. Se fue sin decir más.


	27. Carrusel - Kiki yAfrodita

**Advertencias**: Ninguna

**Carrusel**

Sintió su cuerpo ser arrebatado de la tierra, elevarse unos tres o cuatro metros y caer de nuevo; creyó que se estrellaría contra el suelo, pero no fue así; sino que volvió a subir, con el cabello ondeante y las rodillas dobladas. Parecía que estuviera montando a un caballo enorme e invisible. Y ciertamente que esa era la intención del niño que obligaba sus movimientos.

Cuando Afrodita aceptó que tratara de explicarle lo que era un carrusel no se esperaba aquel derroche de energía psíquica, ni aquella humillación. No podía resistirse, no podía hablar, la fuerza de aquel niño era increíble; todo ese tiempo había pensado que no era nada más que una molestia necesaria para su amistad con el guardián de la primera casa, pero Kiki parecía tener más poder y control que el mismo Mu.

– ¡Basta! – Logró articular por fin –, ¡déjame bajar!

Kiki lo hizo al momento sin rezongar; no se había percatado de la mirada de escándalo e indignación del mayor, así que se le acercó, con movimientos firmes y la mirada brillante y le dijo:

–A que ha sido maravilloso, ¿eh? Yo quiero volver a la feria y hacerlo de nuevo, es como ver todos los colores juntos, como subir y bajar en una montaña, como si pudieras hundirte en un océano de luces…

Y le dijo tantas cosas bellas que a Afrodita se le pasó el enojo.

Le sacudió el pelo con algo de de contrariedad –y con un poco de afecto– era un buen chico. Sin embargo cuando Mu finalmente regresó al primer templo soltó un suspiro de alivio.


	28. Salitre - Afrodita y Kanon

**Advertencias**: Ninguna

**Salitre**

Salitre. Lo sentía en el cuerpo de Kanon.

Se decía que era sólo su imaginación, porque aquel iba siempre muy limpio y su episodio en Cabo Sunión había sido hacía años y había durado muy poco. Aun así, terminaba sintiéndose infectado de aquel aroma cada vez que lo aceptaba en su cama.

Solía pensar en qué tan extraña era la relación que habían desarrollado, no solía admitir a su lado a alguien así, con tanta facilidad, y aun menos dominando sobre él; pero algo había en Kanon, probablemente su perfidia y su dolor que hacían que no resintiera su compañía, sino que la agradeciera.

Afrodita lo había buscado primero, para exorcizarse de su pasado con Saga, pero aunque los gemelos eran idénticos en su apariencia, no se sentían iguales. Las manos del gemelo menor eran suaves, pero vacías de intención: ni disfrutar ni lastimar, sus gestos fueron mecánicos, respondió por complacerlo, por no molestarse en darle una negativa, pero no sentía debilidad por él y tampoco desprecio.

Al final aquel intercambio no fue desagradable, sino liberador y tuvieron que repetirlo. Era como si estando juntos estuviera cada uno consigo mismo. Hacían sólo lo que deseaban, sin preocuparse por lo que podría pensar el otro y precisamente por eso no se estorbaban entre sí, ni se sentían comprometidos o amenazados. Nunca hablaban, dejaban que sus cuerpos hicieran el trabajo y luego se alejaban sin ningún reclamo, sin ataduras ni lazos, con la libertad de poder reencontrarse más adelante.

Y cada con más frecuencia, Afrodita se sorprendía a sí mismo extrañando aquel aroma, aquella sensación que le dejaba el salitre.


	29. Matices - Seiya y Afrodita

**Matices**

Afrodita no podía creer que recién hubiera terminado de explicarle al muchacho su propia definición de justicia. El menor de los caballeros de bronce estaba sentado en la tierra del jardín y le escuchaba atentamente, mientras él seguía trabajando con las rosas.

Era extraño, se dijo, que hubiera accedido a hablar así, tan abiertamente; pero había sido aun más extraño sentir a Seiya presentarse como si nada en su templo, para interrogarle sobre un sinfín de cuestiones.

Como respuesta a su último comentario, el japonés comenzó con un largo discurso sobre la justicia y la verdad, Afrodita no estaba realmente interesado, hasta que lo escuchó decir:

–… lamento haber destruido tus rosas.

Eso sí le hizo mirarlo y presarle toda su atención.

–Era necesario claro, pero veo que te está dando trabajo, perdona.

No había sentimiento de pesar en sus palabras, en realidad no lo sentía por las flores, sino por Afrodita mismo. Porque ahora eran compañeros y Atenea había dicho que le debía una disculpa.

Afrodita sonrió, en ese justo momento había pasado a Seiya a su lista de 'personas decentes' y le invitó a quedarse a comer.

Pasaron una tarde agradable y siguieron frecuentándose. No importaba que el gesto de Seiya hubiera sido por obligación, fue el principio de una amistad que duró toda su vida.


	30. Agridulce - Afrodita y Aldebarán

**Agridulce**

Trabajaba en el jardín, dando los últimos detalles a un macizo de flores cuando una presencia a su espalda lo distrajo. Alzó la vista y se encontró a alguien que había visto muchas veces, pero con el que nunca había hablado.

Se levantó limpiándose la frente, llenándose la cara de tierra sin darse cuenta, con los botones de rosal en el otro brazo, sudoroso y arrebolado; su visitante sonrió por esa imagen.

–Hola, Afrodita, ¿Cómo estás?

El cuestionado se sorprendió por aquel saludo tan casual y afable, cuando en su vida había cruzado una palabra con el guardián de tauro. Le hubiera gustado ser amable pero su desconcierto lo llevó a ser parco y un tanto frío.

–Bien.

Sin un '¿y tú?' o siquiera un 'gracias'.

Aldebarán suspiró, no iba a inventar escusas para estar allí o a dar vueltas al asunto que le preocupaba; al contrario, iba a ser descaradamente franco:

– ¿Te trata bien?

Le soltó a bocajarro

– ¿Cómo? – dijo Afrodita y retrocedió un paso, porque aunque había entendido perfectamente la pegunta no quería contestarla. Se cambió las flores de brazo, nervioso.

–Kanon –Aldebarán dio un paso hacia él. – Sé que llevas una relación con él desde hace un par de semanas. ¿Te trata bien?

El sueco abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, inseguro… ¿lo hacía? ¡Dioses! Después de Saga era duro pensar en qué estaba bien y qué no. ¿Qué era normal? Como si lo supiera...

–Sí… eh, supongo.

– ¿Supones? – Exigió tauro aunque su voz era suave, – ¿no estás seguro?

–Kanon y yo estamos bien.

Dijo ahora con más fuerza, negándose a la intimidación, comprendiendo de pronto que no tenía por qué dar explicaciones ante aquel hombre. Tauro asintió un par de veces, aplacándolo y se le acercó otro paso.

–Me alegra, porque si no fuera así…

Y dejó sus palabras en el aire, mientras le regalaba una caricia en la mejilla. Apenas un roce, tibio y delicado. Afrodita se sorprendió sobre manera, había sido como ser tocado por un pétalo; estaba impresionado por aquel gesto, por los sentimientos que finalmente pudo descifrar en aquella mirada… había amor allí, uno que ardía pero no quemaba, que se entregaba sin pedir nada a cambio, ni siquiera correspondencia.

Kanon le vino a la mente, atormentándolo… aunque eso no fuera amor, era lo más que podía tener, porque no se sentía preparado para recibir ninguna otra cosa.

–Lo siento…

Aldebarán asintió, dando un paso atrás, lamentando haber causado aquella turbación en el caballero de piscis, cuando lo menos que quería era molestarlo. Le sonrió.

–No te preocupes. Hay tiempo, todo el tiempo del mundo.

Con un gesto de despedida, se fue. Afrodita jamás se había sentido como en aquel momento, tan atesorado; pero también, tan miserable. Lloró aferrando las rosas entre sus brazos, inhalando su dulce perfume y clavándose las espinas.

Estamos a un sólo drabble del final.


	31. Solidez - Tanatos y Afrodita

**Solidez**

Había estado respirando mal, con dificultad y la fiebre no cedía. Por eso cuando el dolor desapareció repentinamente, supo de inmediato quién se encontraba parado al lado de su cama.

Abrió un ojo y luego el otro, sorprendido por ver de pronto tan claramente como cuando era joven. El dios se erguía muy cerca de él, en todo su esplendor y su fuerza, como un espejismo.

–¿Vienes por mí personalmente?

Preguntó jocoso.

–Hypnos me habló de ti una vez, mientras yacíamos sellados. Estaba tan interesado que despertó mi propio interés, por eso quise venir y ver si realmente tu belleza es como la describió.

Afrodita se rió, había pasado décadas desde su encuentro con el dios del sueño, las cosas habían cambiado, se sentó despacio, sintiéndose viejo y cansado.

–Ya no soy así.

Tanatos se acercó a él y le posó la mano en la frente, haciéndolo sentir como si una capa de polvillo se desprendiera de su cuerpo, Afrodita miró sus manos, lisas y blancas, como nunca antes. Una esperanza lo invadió, pero luego fue un velo de temor.

–No estás rejuveneciendo mi cuerpo, ¿o sí?

–No– exclamó el dios con voz suave, con misericordia – estoy desprendiendo tu alma – y dirigió la mirada hacia la cama.

Afrodita la siguió con la suya propia… recostado en la cama seguía aquel viejo cuerpo que había habitado hasta entonces, fuera de él, yacía allí como algo ajeno y muerto. Lleno de terror se levantó para alejarse y la separación fue completa. Lo supo al momento y se arrepintió, ¡ahora sólo tenía el alma! Nunca podría acariciar de nuevo a su amante, que seguía dormido del otro lado del lecho.

Le dirigió al dios una mirada de absoluta desesperación, una súplica muda.

–Te dejaré tocarlo, como un favor especial.

Afrodita se acercó muy suavemente al hombre dormido y le tocó con la frente con los labios, en un beso de despedida, que llevaba todo el amor que sentía por él.

Le pareció que el contacto se alargaba indefinidamente, y cuando terminó le pareció que había durado sólo un instante. Tuvo miedo de la despedida.

–¿Iré al Cocytos? – preguntó de pronto, preocupado – O quizás…

Se atrevió a pensar en los campos Elyseos, pero de inmediato se sintió avergonzado por su presunción.

–Eso no lo decido yo.

Respondió el dios, le cogió del hombro, y girándolo despacio hacia él, le besó la frente, repitiendo lo que había visto. Afrodita se sintió sorprendido, pero permitió el contacto, agradecido. Una sensación de calma alivió su temor y derramó una lágrima.  
El dios la cogió entre sus dedos, mirando su brillo.

–Realmente eres muy hermoso.

Afrodita regresó su vista a la cama. Había tenido muchas cosas bellas en su vida, y algún día volvería a encontrarse con esa persona, estaba seguro. No iba a darse por vencido. A lo largo de su existencia se había esforzado tanto como era posible. A pesar del dolor había valido la pena vivir su vida. Sonrió de nuevo, se iba satisfecho.

**Fin**

Llegamos al final de esta serie, dejo a su consideración a quién amó Afrodita toda su vida, si a Kanon o a Aldebarán, realmente ambas relaciones tienen su parte única y preciosa.

Pero si insisten en saber con quién se va Afrodita… Pues con Tanatos! Pero eso nos pasa a todos. ^^


End file.
